Schnwald
Schnwald was created in July 12, by Skystrike17 it was a small town at first but became the most important city in the most important empire, it was very advanced having infraestructure powered by Chancellor Firuleti and had his fair share of wars. Foundation The State of Schnwald was created on July 12 by Skystrike17 in the northemost region of germany it was fomented by Kaiser Black Carbon I and served as a very important port that moved shipments around and traded with Britain and Russia. In schnwald Skystrike, Firuleti, Palmu, Ghost, phoenix323 and phillip created the Leuffschlatt, and organized Elite group that had wealth and an army. Greek Invasions Amid of the Greek imperialism, King Vadokim sent divisions to Invade German, Vietnamese, Brazilian and Spanish cities. It was mostly a success taking Rio, Habana and ho chi ming city but the leuffschlatt showed resistance and The 1st Leuffschlatt forces led by Skystrike defeated the 43st greek battalion led by the infamous HMM. Schnwald won the 1st invasion and celebrated but Vadokim was pissed that a tiny port town defeated his army and sent out a second way bigger division to invade Schnwald for good, When the kaiser heard this, he declared war on Greece and sent Imperial Divisions to Schnwald, where the Battle of Schnwald happened and after a long invasion, Schnwald defeated Greece on July 13, Sparkling Skystrike and Schnwald to New heights. Decay Era During July 13-14, The reich saw a period of Hunger, Poorness and Exodus. This affected all 4 states, Schnwald, Berlin, Frankfurt and Munich, The empire was on decline and people stopped supporting the Kaiser, The economy was on decline, The USA had done a blockade on Germany for not paying debts, And The state of Frankfurt fell to the ruin due to Economic troubles. Surprisingly, Schnwald started to gain immigrants and To trade with other nations it was here when Schnwald established itself as a cornerstone of the empire. Great war The Kaiser entered the war with his allies (Greek Empire and Italy) to fight against america. he thought it was going to be an easy war. but things went south quick. the german infantry was constantly losing in the atlantic front and Britain declared war on germany, and Skystrike17 created the Leuffschlatt the most efective german division in the war that fought in the British Front and won against them. As more and more countries kept joining the coallition, Skystrike17 sent all of his men to Berlin, to the siege of Brooklyn, commanded by The 3 leaders, CromosomaTop, Vadokim and Black Carbon. Followed by the commanders Skystrike17, Astoris, and HMM_HEE_HEE. The first attacked was launched by the italian commander Astoris, then followed the greek and german 1st Armed forces that landed in Boston, and engaged in a long and cruel warfare against phoenix's man, including Quarterdisk, phoenix323, etc. Then came the airstrike led by Skystrike17, 30 miles off Brooklyn. which dominated the air for the most of the great war. In the ground, things were going south for the allies. the UK and Australia joined the enemy team, and the fresh recruitments from the brits, helped America to win The Battle of boston, nevertheless, it was a long battle, with both sides having heavy casualties. The Greek 1st, 2nd and 14 infantry divisions off the north of NY, managed to escape back to Greece, leaving the allied forces weak and stranded. The americans took the Kaiser and the italian king prisioners and the war was about to end in favour of the north americans, who thought they had it in the bag. With no kaiser in germany, Skystrike took control and organized multiple battalions, and planned another attack on brooklyn to rescue Black Carbon and CromosomaTop. First came the airstrike which destroyed america's strongpoints on the east, and managed to defeat they planes in the atlantic ocean. after months of artillery strikes by the germans, Freiherren Skystrike launched a multiple panzer division attack that surrounded Brooklyn, This was an excellent move by The Leuffschlatt, and liberated the european leaders. There was a long gap where all the nations (USA, Greece, UK, Italy, Germany, Australia, Meridionial Empire,Austrian Empire) didnt fight and stocked for another long period of hard fought battles. Vadokim issued a plan where the Divisions from the coallition would focus on a specific country, Vadokim and Carbon's combined forces agains Brooklyn, The 24st italian divisions againt Australia, and the leuffschlatt division against england. The coallition had major, ground breaking succeses in Australia, as the italians kept pushing the australians back to their capital and in UK where Skystrike's Leuffschlatt invaded Guernsey and Jersey, and did a blockade on the UK, taking the british out of the war permanently But the major greek and german infantry divisions kept being pushed until they got kicked from the american continent. The germans lost 900 thousand men and had a reserve of about 1.5M soldiers. In a stupid move, the Kaiser fled back to Berlin and brought the war to Germany, But Austria, led by Sentinel, helped germany and declared war on the US.But the Americans defeated Austria and annexed them. The Americans were in german territory and the kaiser's royal divisions couldnt breach through. After months of fighting near berlin, the kaiser abdicated and flew to oceania. leaving the throne for the taking. many people were candidates, but the Leuffschlatt national hero Skystrike17 was selected as the New Kaiser. Schnwald became the capital at last After months of fighting the Germans Pushed the american troops out of imperial soil. On July 27 USA surrended against the 2nd Leuffschlatt division in France. After the war, Schnwald became the capital and Systrike the Kaiser, Starting the Golden Age.